Shisen No Ten'shi
by xSkyAngelx
Summary: La guerre est imminente, la porte a été ouverte et il faut la refermer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, une nouvelle mission pour nos ninjas de Konoha préférés, je suis une sasusaku mais j'utilise tous les ninjas dans cette fic Bonne lecture!-
1. Prologue

Les personnages de ce manga/anime ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, mis à part mes OC, j'espère que vous allez aimer ^-^ je ne suis pas très bonne en résumé ou en teaser mais je travaille fort pour faire de cette histoire une bonne fanfic à lire (p.s. les chapitres sont plus long que le prologue n.n )

* * *

視線 天使

Shisen No Ten'shi

Le Regard D'un Ange

**Prologue**

Autrefois, le monde des cieux et des hommes ne faisaient qu'un. Les deux réunis par un amour que portait la reine des cieux, Aurianne, pour un roi humain qu'elle avait rencontré lors de la première visite des créatures célestes sur la terre. Et comme on dit, l'amour rend parfois aveugle, et les hommes, étant des êtres égoïstes comparés aux anges, voulaient toujours plus alors que le pouvoir les rendaient dangereux. Les anges, pacifiques mais puissants, en étaient vite devenus une source d'envie, et qui contrôle la reine des anges se voyait en possession des deux royaumes. Donc l'inévitable arriva, le roi, qui avait la confiance absolue d'Aurianne, lui demanda de le muter en ange pour pouvoir vivre avec elle pour l'éternité, puisqu'un ange a le pouvoir de transformer un humain, lui donnant donc la possibilité d'être immortel et d'avoir presque tous les pouvoirs que bénéficie un ange de sang pure. Elle accepta sans réticence, croyant l'âme de l'être pour qui son cœur battait aussi pure que ses ailes immaculées. Mais les véritables projets du roi étaient de devenir supérieur aux autres anges, étant donné que la reine elle-même l'avait transformé, de tuer la reine, qui, elle, pouvait lui tenir tête et de régner en maître sur les deux mondes, celui des hommes et celui des anges. Mais lorsqu'il affronta Aurianne, il fut vaincu et la reine, le cœur en miettes, ferma l'accès du monde céleste aux humains pour ensuite s'enlever la vie. La rancœur et la peine que ressentirent les anges fut si grande que leur âme si pure devint noire comme l'encre et beaucoup d'entre eux se rebellèrent contre ceux de leur peuple qui avaient eu le temps de s'attacher émotionnellement à un humain comme la reine. C'est là que naquirent les ten'shi (ange) baikokudo ou uragirimono (traître [envers les siens]) 天使 売国奴 et les ten'shi bushi (guerrier/combattant) 天使 武士, deux groupes d'anges devenus ennemis à cause de leur vision face aux humains.


	2. Chapter 1

**第一章 ****Chapitre 1 (daiisshō) - **

Il courrait, depuis des jours, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter, non, pas tant qu'il ne serait pas arrivé. Mais le trajet semblait s'allonger, au point d'être interminable, mais peu importe, il ne se donnait même pas une seconde pour penser à se reposer. Il avait fait une bêtise et il s'en était rendu compte, en retard, mais il l'avait réalisé, c'était l'important, pourquoi ne pas prendre une chance et essayer de la réparer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard?

- S'il n'est pas déjà trop tard…

Aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, le garçon sauta de branche en branche. Refusant de céder à la faim, à la fatigue ou à la douleur, physique ou mentale, surtout mentale. Ça faisait plus de deux jours qu'il ne se reposait pas et c'est avec un extrême soulagement qu'il vit le village cacher de la feuille se découvrir devant ses yeux, Konoha enfin! Il se stoppa, adossé contre le tronc d'un arbre, de façon à ne pas se faire repérer par les ninjas du village. Même si lui reconnaissait son erreur, eux ne le laisseraient pas entrer aussi facilement, il avait déserté et c'était un acte grave, il les avait abandonnés pour rejoindre leurs ennemis. Il devait trouver une façon d'entrer sans se faire remarquer et aller parler à l'Hokage, pour essayer de réintégrer le plus rapidement possible le rang des ninjas. Si sa demande était, par contre, refusée, il assumerait les conséquences de ses actes. Il avait fait attention, chaque fois qu'il avait dû tuer, il s'était assuré que ses victimes avaient fait le mal et que des vies d'innocents seraient sûrement épargnées grâce à ce geste même si cela restait un meurtre.

-Non! Stop! Ne pas y penser, le passer reste le passer, s'ordonna-t-il mentalement.

Avec le temps, il avait fini par essayer de laisser son passer derrière au lieu de l'affronter chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, ce qui l'enfonçait un peu plus dans les ténèbres. La seule façon de garder la noirceur éloignée était de penser à n'importe quoi de positif, mais une seule seconde d'inattention le replongeait directement dans le trou béant que maintes années de souffrance avaient creusées. Justement, pour occuper ses pensées, il cherchait un moyen pour se rendre à la tour de l'Hokage sans qu'un regard ne se pose sur lui.

Il était très tard, mais puisqu'elle n'avait rien fait de la journée, c'est au milieu de la nuit qu'elle devait rattraper son temps perdu.

-Le Kazekage a bien choisi son temps pour rendre visite à Konoha, soupira la femme assise derrière son bureau. Y'a pas de saké en plus, rajouta-t-elle pour elle-même (vous avez deviné qui c'est j'espère).

À ce moment, un courant d'air frais parcouru la pièce ce qui eut pour effet de la mettre sur ses gardes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en face d'elle et la personne qu'elle vit la surprit au plus haut point, mais son visage resta de marbre.

-Tsunade-sama

-Sasuke Uchiha…Tu es la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir ici tu sais? Et que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?

-Je souhaite réintégrer le village caché de la feuille, annonça l'Uchiha sans détour.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais accepter? Je pourrais très bien sonner l'alerte et te faire enfermer sur le champ, pourquoi prendre un si grand risque? Ça fait presque quatre ans que tu as rejoint notre ennemi, pourquoi revenir maintenant?

-Parce que je suis prêt à assumer mon erreur et que je devais vous informer qu'Oroshimaru planifie d'attaquer Konoha.

-…

-…

-Vu sous cet angle… ça te dirais un marché?

-Hn…

-Je veux tous les détailles sur cette attaque en échange de ta réintégration sous surveillance rapprochée.

-C'est d'accord, Sasuke avait répondu sans une seule seconde d'hésitation.

-Alors?

-Oroshimaru voulait commencer par encercler Konoha par des troupes de 30 ninjas, j'étais chargé d'une de ces troupes et nous devions arriver en éclaireurs/…, commença le garçon avant d'être coupé.

-Et où sont ces ninjas en ce moment?, l'Hokage de Konoha avait parlé d'une voix dure et avec presque un soupçon de reproche.

-Ils sont morts, lui avait-il répondu, toujours face à elle, devant son bureau.

-Tous sans exception.

-Plus un seul cœur ne bat, je peux même vous montrer où je les ai planqués.

-…Pas étonnant, qui confirait une troupe à un ninja de 16 ans à peine intégré et avec le sceau maudit en plus, lâcha-t-elle avec un rire neutre, Continu.

-L'objectif était de se rendre au centre du village pour pouvoir l'enflammer plus facilement et de faire brûler le plus de personnes possible à l'intérieur, mais puisque la plupart des habitants sont des ninjas, le combat était inévitable, c'est pour ça qu'il a mis tous ses ninjas ayant la marque en tête de quelques une de ses troupes. Les autres troupes devraient arriver dans l'après-midi puisqu'il avait l'intention d'attaquer demain soir à moins qu'il ne change ses plans.

Après ces derniers mots, un silence s'installa dans la pièce, les deux ninjas se fixaient dans les yeux sans broncher, aucune émotion n'était perceptible, puis finalement l'Hokage brisa le silence.

-Sache que si tu me mens, tu seras éliminé…

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres du traître en devinant les prochains mots de l'Hokage.

-Re-bienvenue parmi nous Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

-Convoqué d'urgence, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être arrivé pour qu'elle me réveille au beau milieu de la nuit au retour d'une mission plutôt épuisante?

Ces questions tournaient en boucle dans la tête du ninja qui venait tout juste d'être tiré du sommeil par un des messagers de l'Hokage. Il revenait d'une mission et n'avait eu le temps que de dormir quelques heures. Pourtant contre ses habitudes, il s'habilla en vitesse, prit ses armes posées sur son armoire et quitta la maison familiale, sans oublier de verrouiller la porte derrière lui, et fila aussi rapidement et discrètement qu'une ombre. Après quelques minutes de course à travers le village endormi, le ninja arriva à la tour située au centre de Konoha. Il pénétra le bâtiment sous l'œil attentif des ninjas de garde et cogna à la porte pour annoncer son arrivé, attendant l'autorisation pour entrer dans la pièce. La voix ferme du chef du village l'invita à l'intérieur quelques secondes après son attente, mais en ouvrant la porte pour rejoindre Tsunade dans son bureau, le ninja fut surprit de la présence d'une autre personne étrangement familière.

-Mais qui…

-Shikamaru Nara, j'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi.

-Quoi déjà? Mais je viens de/…, commença le garçon aux cheveux noirs avant d'être coupé.

-Je n'te donne pas le choix, tu seras en charge de la surveillance de Sasuke Uchiha.

-…Galère, je m'disais bien que je te connaissais, on te cherche pendant des mois et c'est quand qu'on arrête que tu reviens, finit-il par ajouter en avançant à côté de celui-ci pour être face à la femme ninja.

-Tu ne le lâche pas d'une semelle, un seul doute et tu me le ramène sur le champ, ordonna-t-elle en promenant son regard d'un ninja à l'autre.

-Et pourquoi vous me choisissez moi?, la questionna-t-il.

-Parce que tu es dur à duper et ton taux de réussite pour tes missions est très élevé pour un Chûnin, en plus d'avoir un don très utile.

-Y'a rien que je puisse dire qui vous ferait changer d'avis?

-Absolument rien, affirma-t-elle.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, marmonna le ninja pour lui-même.

-Je compte sur toi Nara…et toi, fit-elle en retournant son regard sur l'ex-déserteur, ne me cause pas de problème.

-…

-Vous pouvez disposer, conclue l'Hokage en retournant son attention dans ses feuilles de papier.

Sur ce, le Chûnin quitta la pièce suivi de près par le dernier Uchiha.

* * *

Cela faisait un peu moins de quatre ans qu'il avait quitté le village, depuis tout ce temps il s'entraine sans broncher au côté de son senseï. Il avait commencé son périple en ne voulant rien de plus au monde que de devenir Hokage, pour pouvoir prouver à tout le monde ce qu'il valait, c'était son rêve, son but. Au cours de tout cela, un deuxième but s'est rajouté, il devait devenir plus fort pour pouvoir ramener quelqu'un, parce que c'était son meilleur ami et qu'il l'avait promis à sa coéquipière. C'est pour cela qu'il avait quitté le village, pour réaliser ses deux buts.

-Naruto! C'est assez pour aujourd'hui, s'écria un homme aux longs cheveux blancs.

-Quoi déjà! On ne peut pas s'entrainer encore un peu l'ermite pas net?, répondit le jeune ninja blond aux yeux bleus.

-Non, j'ai dit qu'on arrêtait là, répliqua-t-il.

-Si tu l'dis, bouda le garçon en quittant le terrain d'entrainement. Mais ce n'est pas en me reposant que je vais "le" ramener!

-Arrête de faire ton gamin, on s'est entrainé toute la matinée, si tu veux pouvoir te lever et t'entrainer encore demain il va te falloir des forces…Des ramens ça te dis?

Il avait posé cette question en connaissant déjà la réponse du ninja mais n'eut jamais la réponse puisqu'une présence les mit en alerte, sur leur garde, et cette présence ce révéla être plusieurs présences inconnues et peut-être dangereuses. Mais lorsque Jiraya reconnu cette aura familière, il était trop tard, des ninjas avaient envahi le terrain et les avaient donc repérés.

-Jiraya, ça faisait un bail, déclara un ninja à la langue fourchue.

-Orochimaru…, siffla l'ermite.

À cet instant, une cinquantaine de ninjas leur faisaient face. Ils étaient mal, très mal, leur réserve de chakra était presque vide, ils n'avaient qu'une solution, fuir.

-Naruto,…à mon signal, tu cours, ordonna-t-il.

-Mais/…, allait-il protester.

-Maintenant!

À ce moment, ils filèrent dans la forêt en direction de Konoha en entendant le rire amusé du serpent. Ils étaient pris en chasse.

* * *

J'espère que c'est à votre goût, j'attends vos commentaires pour continuer à mettre les chapitres que j'ai en réserve ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

**第二章 ****Chapitre 2 (dainishō) –**

Même si le village de Konoha était sur le point d'être attaqué, les ninjas étaient loin de se douter de ce qui se préparait. À des lieux de là, une guerre était imminente.

-C'est ce soir que nous nous vengerons, ils vont payer, déclara une voix dur comme le marbre, pleine de méprit et de colère.

Une vague d'approbation envahi la pièce à cette instant, soutenant la personne qui venait de s'adresser à eux, c'est là que tout allait commencer.

* * *

Ils marchaient depuis tôt ce matin, ils avaient quitté le village une heure après le lever des premiers rayons de soleil. Ils avaient beau être nombreux, le groupe progressait vite vers le village qu'était leur destination, Konoha. Le soleil tapait fort et l'eau était plus rare dans cette région, aucune faune n'était perceptible, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir était un océan de sable qui bougeait au rythme du vent. C'était plutôt normal puisqu'ils se trouvaient au beau milieu d'un désert, le désert de Suna.

-Il ne faut pas trainer! Il faut arriver à Konoha avant demain.

-Détendez-vous Temari-sama, il n'y a pas de vent donc nous progressons plus vite.

-Alors profitons en avant qu'il ne se lève, j'ai pas envi qu'on reste pris au piège dans une tempête de sable, grogna la dénommée Temari en lançant un regard froid au ninja qui s'était adressé à elle.

-Ne t'énerve pas voyons, rigola une fille à sa droit, tu ne serais pas légèrement grognonne parce qu'on t'a réveillé tôt ce matin?

-C'est pas toi qui était de garde hier soir alors t'as pas un mot à dire, répliqua la fille aux quatre couettes sur un ton qu'elle voulait offensé, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sourire son amie.

-Plus tu parles, plus tu me rappel Shikamaru, s'esclaffa-t-elle, sachant très bien que le fait de parler de ce garçon allait énerver la ninja du sable et détendre l'atmosphère.

-Nani? Ma pauvre Sakura, le soleil te tape trop fort sur la tête, tu délires, moi comme Shikamaru Nara?

-Tu ne peux rien me cacher Tema, je suis sur que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui, continua la fleur sans pour autant arrêter de rire.

-N'importe quoi, finit-elle par lâcher sur un ton plus léger.

Cela faisait plus de deux mois que Sakura était arrivée à Suna pour aider les infirmières là-bas à soigner les enfants des habitants atteints d'un virus plus ou moins dangereux pour leur vie qui avait touché la ville. Bien sûr, ses pouvoirs de guérison étaient rudimentaires, mais elle en savait plus que les autres kunoichi puisque Tsunade l'entrainait depuis 4 ans déjà, c'est donc pour cette raison qu'elle avait été envoyée. Temari était à Konoha à ce moment là, elle était donc rentrée à Suna accompagnée de l'apprentie de Tsunade. Elles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées depuis ce temps, les deux avaient commencées à se sentir un peu délaissée et seule avant cela, Temari ne passait plus autant de temps avec Gaara puisqu'il avait maintenant ses fonctions de Kazekage et Kankuro, lui, avait souvent des missions différentes des siennes alors elle n'avait plus l'occasion de le voir autant qu'avant. Quant à Sakura, depuis que Sasuke avait quitté Konoha, Naruto s'entrainait avec Jiraya pour devenir plus fort et tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à la fleur, ramener le garçon qu'elle aimait et qu'elle n'avait pu retenir le soir de son départ, cela faisait déjà 4 ans et elle n'avait aucune signe de vie autant de l'un que de l'autre. Elles avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensembles, puisque Sakura apprenait les bases de la médecine à Temari, et avaient inévitablement finit par devenir de très bonnes amies puisque inconsciemment elle comblait le vide de l'autre qui s'était formé durant les dernières années.

-Nara hein?, ajouta un garçon qui transportait une marionnette sur son dos.

Pov Temari

_C'est pas vrai… je dois être maudite, tu vas me le payer Sakura, oh je te jure que tu vas y goûter… mais au moment venu, je suis sur que ça va te retomber dessus ma chère. Non mais c'est vrai! J'ai déjà assez de misère à m'avouer moi-même que **J'APPRÉCIE** ce baka de paresseux, il faut pas le crier sur tous les toits quand même… et qu'est-ce que je lui trouve en plus? J'ai toutes les raisons d'être totalement indifférente à ce garçon! Alors pourquoi mon cœur bat plus fort et beaucoup plus vite quand on me parle de lui? Bons sang, ça doit être moi la baka de première pas lui, il va vraiment falloir que j'aille consulter pour me faire soigner je dois avoir attrapée la Shika-Naraphilie. Bon pas de panique, restons calme, contrôle toi ma petite Temari._

-Kankuro, urusai!, Ai-je grogné à mon frère avec une pointe d'exaspération.

_Kuso! C'est pas gagné, si je réponds comme ça je vais empirer les soupçons._

-Non mais qu'est-ce que tu peux y trouver à ce gars, il est trop sérieux et paresseux, s'esclaffa le garçon aux cheveux brun.

_J'en ai aucune idée comment veux-tu que je te réponde? _

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer Kankuro, le préviens-je.

_Et ça recommence, je l'ai encore rembarré et je le fais même pas exprès, il va falloir que je corrige ça je suis beaucoup trop impulsive. _

-J'écoute pas les ordres des personnes atteintes, désolé, répondit-il sur un ton moqueur en marchant de reculons, les bras croisés derrière la tête en me regardant.

_Ah non! Là il me cherche et il va me trouver._

Je me stoppai en le fixant d'un regard plein de défi et quelque peu énervée. Je crois qu'il comprit puisqu'il se retourna et prit ses jambes à son cou, suivi de moi qui m'étais élancée dès qu'il commença à détaler. J'étais loin en avant mais je pouvais encore percevoir les rires de Sakura dans mon dos et je pouvais presque sentir les sourires des autres ninjas qui faisaient parti du voyage, je devais bien leur donner c'était plutôt marrant.

-Kankuro! Si je t'attrape, je te jure que tu vas souhaiter ne jamais avoir eu de marionnette parce que je vais te la faire gober en entier!, avais-je crié à mon frère qui courrait toujours comme un lapin poursuivi par un loup.

Fin Pov Temari

Le groupe finit par prendre une courte pose pour reposer leurs jambes et boire un peu d'eau. Temari et Kankuro avaient fini par revenir après que la fille aux couettes ait réussi à sauter sur le marionnettiste et à lui enfoncer la tête dans le sable, c'est recouvert de sable et quelque peu essoufflés qu'ils sont revenus auprès de leur amis.

-Konoha est à une journée d'ici mais nous aurons tout de même le temps de nous rendre à la lisière de la forêt avant de s'arrêter pour la nuit, c'est là que nous allons dormir pour éviter d'être repéré par d'autres ninjas, annonça un garçon aux cheveux rouge foncé qui s'était levé et qui faisait face aux seize autres ninjas [Temari, Kankuro, Sakura, Baki -(c'était le senseï de Gaara, Kankuro et Temari) et 12 autres ninjas du sables… il fallait bien une escorte pour le Kazekage].

-Entendu Gaara, c'est plus prudent comme ça de toute façon, s'exclama la sœur du garçon tout en se relevant à son tour.

Les autres firent de même et ils se remirent en marche.

* * *

-Aller debout! Ne m'dites pas que vous êtes déjà fatigués?, s'exclama un garçon dans une tenue verte, en regardant ses deux amis étendus dans l'herbe, cherchant leur souffle.

-Lee ça fait…4 heures qu'on s'entraine et on a…toujours pas pris de pose, tu pourrais au moins faire…assemblant d'être…fatigué!, répondit une fille aux cheveux brun, essoufflée.

-Mais vous devriez être plein d'énergie voyons! Vous n'sentez pas la fougue de la jeunesse courir en vous?, protesta le dénommé Lee.

-S'en fout, laisse nous respirer, lâcha un autre garçon aux yeux immaculés, ce qui eu pour effet d'afficher une moue sur le visage du premier garçon qui vint les rejoindre à son tour.

-Déjà fatigué? Voyons je n'aurais jamais cru ça de vous, surtout de toi Lee!, s'écria une copie conforme de Lee mais environ 20 ans plus vieux.

-Pardonnez-moi senseï!, pleura son fan numéro 1 en ce levant.

-Ne t'en fait pas Lee, c'est bon pour cette fois,… Tsunade-sama vous a convoqué dans son bureau vous devriez vous rendre à la tour de l'Hokage, je vous y retrouverai là-bas, termina leur senseï avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumé.

-Une mission? Ça faisait longtemps!, se réjouit la seule fille de l'équipe.

-En route, furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de la bouche du deuxième garçon.

* * *

-Aller Hinata tape plus fort!, cria un ninja avec un triangle rouge sur chaque joue.

-Mais…, tenta de protester la jeune fille concernée.

-T'inquiète faut pas avoir peur de me taper dessus quand même sinon comment tu compte t'entrainer pour montrer aux autres que t'as changée?, la rassura-t-il.

-Arigatô Kiba, le remercia-t-elle avec un sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur l'entrainement.

Dans son coin un garçon portant des lunettes réfléchissait tout en regardant distraitement le combat entre ses deux coéquipiers, puis brusquement il changea de place puisque Kiba fit un vol-plané et atterrit sur le dos à l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes avant.

-T'aurais pu amortir ma chute au moins, plaisanta le ninja en restant sur le dos en regardant le ciel, super coup Hina!

Un chien vint le rejoindre en courant pour ensuite s'asseoir docilement à côté de son maître. C'était une belle journée sans nuage comme tout le monde les aiment et il faisait très chaud.

-Hey vous diriez quoi si on allait se baigner, moi je meurs de chaud, lança le dresseur de chien tout en se redressant, mais avant que ses camarades ne puissent répondre un ninja apparu sur leur terrain d'entrainement.

-Une autre fois peut-être les enfants, Tsunade-sama vous demande, annonça le messager.

-…U-une nouvelle mission?, questionna timidement la jeune ninja de l'équipe.

-Vous allez devoir aller la voir pour savoir je n'en sais pas plus que vous, s'excusa le ninja avant de repartir.

Les trois Genin se regardèrent et prirent la direction de la tour de l'Hokage.

* * *

Pov Shikamaru

Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'on attendait dans le bureau avant que les autres arrivent, l'Hokage les avait tous convoqués pour qu'on part en mission… En fait elle voulait, primo nous éloigner du village ce qui est complètement stupide puisqu'on s'est déjà battu contre plus fort, secundo nous envoyer vers le Kazekage qu'elle avait complètement oublié… Bon ça c'est ce qu'elle dit, mais elle veut qu'on prête main forte aux ninjas du sables au cas où ils auraient des ennuies et tertio elle veut pas de coup bas de notre déserteur (qui n'en est plus un) c'est vrai que c'est pas une mauvaise chose de l'éloigner puisque loin de Konoha, trahison ou pas si le serpent n'est pas dans les parages ça n'a plus de but mais perso je crois pas qu'il joue un double jeu sinon me mettre K.O dans la nuit et prendre mon apparence aurait été encore plus simple.

Les bruits de pas dans le couloir me tirèrent de mes réflexions, Neji, Tenten et Lee entrèrent dans la pièce suivis de Kiba, Hinata et Shino.

Manquent plus qu'Ino et Chojii… pas étonnant, oh mince y'a un détaille qui m'a échappé.

Je regardai l'expression des Genin en face de moi et j'y décelai de la colère et de l'étonnement, l'atmosphère était plus lourde tout d'un coup, je me tournai vers l'Uchiha, sachant très bien que c'était le déclencheur et le visé de tout ça et je ne pu constater que des yeux froids et indifférents face aux autres.

Tsunade avait ouvert la bouche sûrement pour les inciter à avancer mais des voix dans le couloir la ravisèrent.

-Aller Chojii on est en retard dépêche toi, je te jure si j'attrape Shika il est mort, où il est en plus!, Ragea une voix que j'aurais pu reconnaître entre mille, galère.

Une ninja aux cheveux blonds et habillée de violet fit irruption dans la pièce avec derrière elle un ninja aux cheveux brun qui mangeait des chips.

-TOI!, cria-t-elle à mon intention, OÙ T'ÉTAIS?

-Ino arrête de crier tu veux, ai-je lancé, blasé.

Je vous parie ce que vous voulez qu'elle se tait dans

5

4

3

2

-Sais-tu ça fait combien de temps qu'on t'attend/…

1

Et voilà, qu'est-ce-que je vous avais dit, fallait simplement qu'elle voit Sasuke dans la pièce pour fermer son clapet.

-Je peux commencer?, demanda la ninja de légende en faisant signe aux autres d'avancer, ce qu'ils firent.

-je serai brève, je veux que vous alliez rejoindre l'équipe qui accompagne le Kazekage au cas où ils auraient des problèmes et quand je dis rejoindre je veux dire avant de vous reposer, ils ont beau être dix-sept je veux que vous restiez avec eux, ils ne devraient plus être très loin de Konoha d'ici là, continua la Sanin.

-Dix-sept, tant que ça? Je croyais qu'un escorte était en moyenne de 10 et on parle de Gaara en plus, s'exclama le dresseur de chien.

-Gaara se déplace que rarement sans Temari et Kankuro, rajoute 12 ninja et Sakura qui va revenir de sa mission avec eux, ça fait 17.

C'était la première fois que notre déserteur entendait parler d'un de ses anciens coéquipiers depuis son retour et je pu déceler dans son regard pendant une fraction de seconde un éclat qui ne lui était pas connu, désolé Sasuke mais des fois les réactions valent mieux que les mots, il était revenu pour eux je n'avais plus aucun doute là-dessus. Je lui ai posé quelques questions la veille et il avait répondu clairement ou par ses fameux 'Hn' mais jamais il n'a demandé quoi que ce soit sur eux, c'est à cause de ça que j'avais des doutes mais en même temps Sasuke reste Sasuke et jamais par le passé il aurait fait mine de s'inquiété au sujet des autres.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'**il** fait là?, demanda l'Hyûga en désignant l'Uchiha d'un air mauvais.

-Il va vous accompagner.

-Non je crois que ce que Neji voulait dire c'est qu'est-ce qu'il fait à Konoha, reprit Kiba.

-Je l'ai réintégré parce qu'il nous a annoncé l'attaque d'Oto.

-Quelle attaque?, s'enquit Tenten.

-Konoha va être attaqué et vous nous envoyer en mission à l'extérieur c'est insensé!, s'exclama la Yamanaka.

-Ne discuter pas mes ordres, vous ferez ce que j'ai dit un point c'est tout, pour le reste laisser l'élite de Konoha s'en charger, ordonna la femme ninja, maintenant je veux vous voir prêt à partir le plus tôt possible. Shikamaru tu es en charge.

« Galère » fut le seul mot qui me passa par la tête.

-Haii, avions-nous répondu en même temps.

Fin Pov Shikamaru 

* * *

Ils marchaient toujours et la journée tirait à sa fin, le soleil était bas et d'ici 1h il allait disparaître complètement. Cependant les ninjas approchaient de plus en plus de l'orée de la forêt qui les mènerait à Konoha le lendemain matin. Le groupe marchait à une vitesse moyenne depuis quelques heures mais des bruits de combat les figèrent.

-Ils sont proche?, demanda un des ninjas d'escorte.

-À une centaine de mètres, renchérit la fleur de cerisier.

Ils coururent au sommet de la colline de sable qui leur bloquait la vue et ce qui les attendait de l'autre côté les laissa bouche bée pendant une seconde.

-Naruto…, souffla sa coéquipière sans le lâcher des yeux.

* * *

Je suis désolée pour ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre ." je viens de me rendre compte que mes séparations entre les changements de personnages ou de lieux n'apparaissaient pas. J'ai fait la correction ça va être beaucoup plus facile de suivre la suite des événements ^-^ et merci beaucoup pour le review je vais essayer de m'améliorer pour vous offrir une fic avec le moins de fautes possible.


	4. Chapter 3

**第一章 ****Chapitre 3 (daisanshō) –**

Pov Naruto

J'ai réussi à semer la plupart de mes poursuivants mais il en reste, je les sens, je me demande combien… Merde six, des vrais pots de colle! En plus je ne vais pas tarder à perdre la couverture des arbres pour finir les pieds dans le sable, bon tempi, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Je courais toujours quand j'atteignis l'étendu infini du désert et une fois au pied d'une immense bute de sable je me retournai pour faire face aux ninjas d'Oto qui me fonçaient dessus. Puis le groupe se sépara, deux sur ma gauche, deux sur ma droite, un de front et le dernier a essayé de nous contourner pour m'attaquer de derrière.

-C'est tout ce que vous savez faire?, leur ai-je lancé, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

Je fis un bond de côté avant de créer trois clones, un d'entre eux resta au sol alors que moi et les deux autres nous élevèrent au dessus du groupe d'un saut. Un des ninjas attrapa la cheville d'un d'entre eux, qui se volatilisa en fumé. J'atterris plus loin et lorsqu'ils revinrent à l'assaut j'évitai les coups et j'assignai les miens de façon sèche et précise.

J'en avais déjà assommé deux quand, de nulle part, du sable jaillit de sous les pieds de mes ennemis avant de s'élever au-dessus de leur tête et de les engloutir eux et leur cris de terreur. Cette attaque ne m'était pas du tout inconnue et je scrutai l'horizon à la recherche de l'individu qui m'était venu en aide quand une voix dans mon dos capta toute mon attention.

-Naruto!

Je me retournai et tout en haut d'une dune de sable je pouvais voir Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, des ninjas du sable et Sakura! Elle dévalait déjà la pente dans ma direction, je l'imaginais déjà arriver à côté de moi et me frapper de toutes ses forces vu mes deux ans d'absence. J'étais prêt à encaisser vu le mal que ça avait du lui faire, mais au lieu de ça elle me sauta au cou en riant…ça m'a laissé perplexe.

-Je suis su contente de te revoir!, m'a-t-elle lancé en se reculant toujours en souriant.

-Sakura, je suis désolé!, ai-je lâché d'un air triste et sérieux…qui l'aurait cru.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser voyons, a-t-elle répliqué en secouant la tête.

-Hey! Naruto, me salua Temari en s'avançant avec les autres.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?, m'a lâché Kankuro en s'approchant.

-En fait, j'étais toujours avec Jiraya-sensei quand Orochimaru nous a tombé dessus…, ai-je commencé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que le serpent faisait là?, me coupa la blonde du désert.

-J'en sais rien… mais vous pouvez me dire ce que vous faites là?

-Et bien…, moi j'étais en mission à Suna et je devais revenir en même temps que Gaara à Konoha, répondit la fleur de cerisier.

J'acquiesçai de la tête et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, la journée ne pouvait pas mieux se terminer.

Fin Pov Naruto

Après cette courte échange, le groupe prit la direction de la forêt et ils s'installèrent à l'orée de celle-ci pour bénéficier d'une couverture en plus d'une vue dégagée sur l'étendu doré qu'ils venaient de quitter.

* * *

- Chef j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, fit une voix mélodieuse teintée d'angoisse.

-Je sais, il faut les retrouver aux plus vite, répondit l'interpellé, et ça va être leur fête crois moi.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse après ce commentaire, ne voulant pas trop y penser, elle se reconcentra sur ce qui l'entourait. Agiles tels des fauves, les deux individus déambulaient entre les arbres de la forêt. La nuit était tombée et la lune était couverte d'une épaisse couche de nuages ce qui leur prodiguait une couverture efficace.

* * *

Le ciel grondait et le vent c'était levé, la troupe de ninjas s'attendaient à ce que la tempête éclate d'une seconde à l'autre. En moins de vingt minutes, le temps devint impraticable, la pluie leur giclait dans la figure alors que les bourrasques de vent devenaient de plus en plus puissantes.

Pov Shikamaru 

Pourquoi faut-il que les choses ce gâtent avant même que les vrais ennuis aient commencé? Le sol est glissant et le vent souffle si fort qu'un ennemi pourrait se tenir à côté de moi que je ne le sentirais même pas, nos sens sont inutiles dans de telles conditions.

-On va s'arrêter!, criai-je pour que tout le monde m'entendent.

-Il était temps!, grogna ma coéquipière blonde.

-Mais où veux-tu qu'on arrête? On n'a rien pour se protéger les tentes ne tiendront pas le terrain n'est pas égale et le vent est trop puissant, on est en plein milieu de la forêt et la nuit est déjà là!

Kiba marque un point, et merde!

-Alors ouvré l'œil on va tenter de trouver un refuge, cédai-je.

Fin Pov Shikamaru

C'est après plusieurs centaines de mètres que les jeunes ninjas trouvèrent enfin une petite grotte pour s'abriter de cette tempête quelque peu exceptionnelle.

* * *

Très loin de là, l'individu à la voix méprisante transportait un diamant lumineux de la grosseur de sa main et il l'emboîta dans ce qui semblait être un socle lui étant destiné. Une fois en place, la lumière émanant de la pierre précieuse augmenta en intensité, remplissant les cavités en forme de spirale dans le socle et toutes celles qui couvaient le sol, les murs et le plafond de la pièce en pierre. Se mouvant tel le reflet de l'eau, la douce lumière turquoise éclairait les lieux. Après seulement quelques secondes, un immense cercle s'ouvrit dans le plancher où un sceau de la même forme reposait. Ce trou s'ouvrait sur le vide et les nuages, puis un puissant rayon lumineux fondit du cercle pour s'écraser dans les nuage tel un éclair les séparant au passage. L'énergie dégagée par le phénomène se dispersa dans ciel, déclenchant au passage un terrible orage.

-La porte est ouverte, il est temps maintenant, déclara le responsable de la tempête.

Des sourires cruels se formèrent sur le visage des cinq personnes qui l'entouraient.

-Trouver les et tuer les!

À cet instant, les cinq plongèrent dans le ciel tels des faucons fondant sur leur proie.

* * *

Pov inconnue

La panique s'empara entière de moi, je les ai vu et ils arrivaient, nous étions dans le pétrin! Je m'arrêtai, une expression d'horreur s'était peinte sur mon visage sans que je ne puisse l'en effacer. Mes deux amies emmitouflées dans leur cape se figèrent, fixant mes prunelles affolées qui se remplirent de larmes.

-Ka-chan!, couinai-je.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, s'affola la fille répondant à ce diminutif, tu as mal? Tu ne te sens pas bien? Tu as peur du noir?

Je ne pouvais pas retenir les grosses gouttes qui emplissaient mes yeux, alors que mon amie continuait à énumérer toutes les choses qui lui passaient par la tête pour expliquer mon malaise.

-Mika-chan, laisse la parler, Ki-chan que ce passe-t-il, s'inquiéta ma deuxième amie alors que Ka-chan se tus.

Mes yeux regardaient partout, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer et pourtant il le fallait, car c'était grave, très, très grave.

-Ils arrivent, réussis-je à articuler, ils sont très en colère.

Mes deux « sœurs », c'était de cette manière que je les appelais, car c'est ce qu'elles représentaient pour moi alors que nous n'étions pas reliées pas le sang, se turent les yeux livides.

-C'est pas possible!, murmura Mika alors qu'un éclair déchirait le ciel me faisant sursauter au passage, pas déjà!

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, reniflai-je tentant désespérément de me calmer.

-Kieko-chan tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter je suis sur qu'ils sont encore loin, tenta de m'apaiser la deuxième.

-Shisumi-chan… Je les ai vus descendre là, pointant mon front, ils ont ouvert la porte.

Elles n'ajoutèrent rien, sachant que ma vision ne pouvait être fausse. Mika sursauta à son tour, ses muscles étaient tendus comme la corde d'un arc. À cet instant je sus qu'elle les avait sentis, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils pouvaient faire de même pour nous!

-Courez!, nous ordonna-t-elle.

C'est alors que nous détalâmes dans la noirceur alors que nos vies en dépendaient.

Fin Pov Kieko

* * *

Pov Sakura

Je me réveillai en sursaut alors qu'un cri déchira le silence de la nuit. Temari, Naruto, Gaara et Kankuro firent de même, arme à la main en abaissant la fermeture éclaire de la tente. Alors que nous tentions de localiser la provenance de l'attaque ou simplement la présence d'un assaillant un deuxième cri retenti.

-Mais pourquoi je ne sens rien!, m'énervais-je alors que l'adrénaline coulait dans mes veines.

-C'est très étrange, murmura Gaara qui perçu le reste de nos troupes arriver à nous, sauf deux d'entre eux, les sentinelles qui étaient postées à l'orée des bois.

Puis quelque chose fendit l'air pour venir s'écraser un peu plus loin. Simplement par l'odeur nous sûmes que c'était de la chair brûlée et qu'il n'était plus vivant. Une deuxième dépouille vint atterrir à côté du premier corps, voilà où étaient nos sentinelles.

-Dispersez-vous dans les arbres, furent les seuls mots du Kazekage ce que nous fîmes sans attendre.

Mon cœur battait la chamade et je savais que c'était aussi le cas de celui de mes amis, mais nous ne laissions rien transparaitre. Je suivais Naruto et Temari de près. Nous n'avions aucune idée de ce qui nous attaquait. Puis, entre les branches nous vîmes un de nos soldats qui perdit pied sur les branches mouillées et qui atterrit au pied de l'arbre. Nous nous arrêtâmes et à cet instant un être fendit l'air telle une flèche pour se poser bien en vu entre les arbres.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…, souffla Temari en fixant l'individu au sol qui était indéniablement une fille.

Le problème c'est qu'elle avait des ailes blanche comme la lune, mais cela n'avait aucune sens, les anges étaient les créatures du bien, alors que celle-ci empoignait solidement une fine épée. Ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient à la taille, étaient blonds tel le blé et ils virevoltaient violement au vent. Elle semblait si fragile, comme si sa peau blanche et parfaite était faite de porcelaine, et pourtant en la regardant tous mes sens me criaient de m'enfuir. Elle avançait telle une menace alors que le ninja se mit en position de combat. Puis elle éleva la lame de son arme et, sans réfléchir, je bondis d'où j'étais pour atterrir derrière elle. Je fus surprise qu'elle ne sentis pas ma présence instantanément, oui elle me vit, mais seulement à cause du ninja de Suna qui avait posé son regard sur moi une fraction de seconde. C'est alors que je vis ses yeux, elle avait légèrement incliné la tête dans ma direction me laissant ainsi apercevoir le côté gauche de son visage, ses iris étaient bleu profond et ils auraient pu être les plus beaux du monde, cependant la cruauté qu'on lisait au fond de ses prunelles brisait le charme. Mon sang se glaça instantanément lorsqu'elle planta son regard dans le miens. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres comme si elle lisait ma peur.

-Qui êtes-vous?, réussis-je à articuler.

Elle ferma les yeux durant ce qui sembla une éternité, elle s'était tournée dans ma direction en rengainant son épée. Son corps tout entier s'illumina, puis elle rouvrit les yeux sans effacer son sourire.

-Ayura, chantonna-t-elle avant de replier ses immenses ailes autour d'elle alors que la lumière filtrait entre les plumes.

C'est alors que, d'un coup, les plumes de ses ailes s'envolèrent dans un coup de vent, laissant place à un loup noir comme les ténèbres, aux crocs luisants et aux yeux saphir. Elle venait tout juste de se transformer en une bête assoiffée de sang sous mes yeux. Je n'eus qu'une idée m'élever du sol pour me poser sur une branche et me mettre hors de sa portée, mais alors que je m'élevai dans les airs je reçu un puissant coup derrière la tête, ce qui me cloua au sol. Le choc m'avait à demi assommé, ma tête me faisait mal et mes pensées n'étaient plus claires, mais je savais une chose, j'étais à la merci du carnassier! Je tentai désespérément de me relever et je vis que mon assaillant s'était posé derrière la bête pour couvrir ses arrières. C'était, lui aussi, un ange, à en juger par les ailes maintenant repliées dans son dos, il avait les cheveux brun foncé et une carrure impressionnante. Il avait levé sa main devant lui en pointant sa paume vers le soldat de Suna qui voulait me prêter main forte et alors que celui-ci le chargea, et rayon crépitant sortit de la paume levé. Le ninja rôtit sur place en hurlant de douleur, j'en eus l'estomac retourné tout en entendant ce qui me semblait être un gloussement de la part du loup. Ma fin était proche, et je me demandais si, en mourant, je n'irais pas les rejoindre dans le ciel, la situation me dépassait. C'est alors que, sans crier gare, une pluie de sable vint s'interposer entre moi et le monstre.

-Sakura est ce que ça va?, me questionna le chef de Suna, à qui les traits du visage trahissaient son inquiétude ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Je hochai la tête alors qu'il m'aidait à me relever. À ce moment, je vis mes trois autres amis s'en prendre à un troisième ange aux cheveux argenté. Il était armé de deux petites épées longues comme ses avant-bras. Ce qui me surprenait le plus, c'était qu'il ne semblait pas indisposé par les trois ninjas, qui je savais, étaient d'excellent guerriers. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, nous étions en danger de mort.

Fin Pov Sakura

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour le review ^^ pour ce qui en est de Sasuke qui est un peu OOC je vais essayer de corriger ça dans les prochains chapitres. Je ne savais pas trop comment faire pour l'intégrer à mon histoire alors je l'ai fait revenir, mais promis je vais faire des efforts pour lui donner sa vrai personnalité dans les futurs chapitres (j'écris le chapitre 6 en ce moment).

À bientôt ^o^


	5. Chapter 4

**第四章****Chapitre 4 (daiyonsh****ō****) –**

-Miyu est ce que tu sens la même chose que moi?, s'enquit le garçon que la jeune fille avait nommé « chef » plus tôt.

-Hai (oui), affirma-t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui de son supérieur.

-Ne perdons pas de temps, fit celui-ci en reprenant sa course suivit de près par la dénommée Miyu.

Tout deux savaient que les assaillants n'étaient pas très loin, puisque pouvoir sentir leur présence signifiait qu'eux pouvaient faire de même. Lorsque les deux individus furent proche, ils entendirent des bruit de combat ce qui, par réflexe, leur firent dégainer leur arme. Miyu avait en main deux poignards, alors que Yuuri, plus traditionnel, abordait une épée semblable à un katana. Lorsque les deux intrus firent irruption sur le terrain, les trois anges cessèrent le combat et se retournèrent vers eux. Les ninjas en profitèrent pour se regrouper et retrouver leur souffle, ils étaient dans un sale état.

-Yuuri et Miyu il me semble, fit l'ange aux cheveux brun foncé avec un rire sinistre.

-Deitchi, ça fait un baille, lança Miyu en retour avec un sourire radieux, laisse les humains hors de ça ils n'ont rien avoir là-dedans.

À ce moment, le loup reprit sa forme originelle sous les yeux quelque peu choqués des ninjas.

-On ne fait que s'amuser voyons Miyu, répondit Ayura avec le même sourire que la première.

Elle semblait si gentille, alors que quelques secondes plus tôt elle était prête à tuer tout ce qui bougeait.

- Alors soyez gentils et laisser nous finir, reprit-elle alors que ses traits redevinrent durs comme l'acier.

Pov Naruto

Elle va voir! Ils ne gagneront pas contre nous, si elle croit qu'on va se laisser tuer elle se trompe celle-là. Alors que je me remis en position de combat, un sourire amusé se redessina sur les lèvres de la fille ange ce qui eu le don de m'irriter. J'allais m'élancer quand, d'un coup, les deux nouveaux sur le côté se déplacèrent à la façon des ninjas pour se poster en avant de nous. Au moment où leur cape, qu'ils avaient arraché, tomba au sol je fus sidéré, les dénommés Miyu et Yuuri abordaient les mêmes ailes que nos opposants, la grande différence étaient qu'eux semblaient vouloir nous défendre.

-V-vous êtes comme eux, articulai-je.

-« Comme » est un grand mot, mais si par là tu insinues que nous avons des ailes et qu'on nous appelle « ange » alors oui, affirma la fille en me regardant du coin de l'œil, son regard n'avait rien à avoir avec celui d'Ayura.

-Alors vous n'avez rien apprit, déplora le troisième ange « méchant ».

-Ça ne nous laisse pas le choix, continua Deitchi avec un air satisfait.

Ils vont les attaquer? Ça n'a pas de sens, ce sont des anges aussi. Je me retournai vers mes amis qui hochèrent la tête pour me signaler leur intention d'aider nos protecteurs. Cependant, le rire amusé et l'air confiant de Yuuri nous surprit, il ne semblait pas du tout avoir peur.

-Vous semblez oublier que vous vous êtes battu et que votre niveau d'énergie est plus bas que le nôtre, fit-il en jetant un regard complice à sa coéquipière, qu'un ange vive au sol ou dans le ciel, la règle est la même il n'y a que le soleil qui puisse vous recharger. À moins que je ne me trompe.

Comme seule réponse, le petit futé fut gratifié de regards furieux et moi je n'y comprenais toujours rien.

-Alors on remet ça à plus tard, conclut la fille en reprenant son sourire confiant, Zad, Deitchi allons retrouver le patron il sera enchanté.

Nous les vîmes s'envoler sans rien ajouter alors qu'ils se perdirent dans les ténèbres.

Fin Pov Naruto

* * *

Pov Mika

-Shisumi-chan tu dois te cacher!, tentai-je une seconde fois, ils ne peuvent pas te trouver alors profites en!

-Je te l'ai dit Mika je n'irai nulle part, répliqua cette dernière laissant libre court à ses pleurs.

-Ils sont de plus en plus proche tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps!

Je pouvais voir Kieko angoisser, tremblante comme une feuille, elle était si jeune et pourtant il la tuerait aussi froidement qu'un adulte. Nous avions cessé de courir, ils étaient trop proche on ne pouvait pas leur échapper au sol il n'y avait qu'une autre solution et elle était impensable. Je lâchai un cri de rage.

-Kuso!

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, c'étaient ma faute et nous allions mourir, mais je n'avais pas le droit de pleurer, pas devant mes sœurs qui, je le sentais, avaient plus peur que moi. Alors je fis ce que j'avais à faire et je ravalai mes larmes, levant les yeux au ciel et apercevant les deux silhouettes au loin qui nous traquaient. C'est à cet instant que ce produisit l'impossible, je n'en croyais pas mes propres yeux! Elles s'étaient immobilisées alors qu'elles étaient si près, pas assez pour distinguer qui c'était mais tout de même. Je tombai à genou, les deux anges s'élevaient de plus en plus haut pour retourner d'où ils venaient! Je haletais, prise dans le chaos de mes sentiments, puis un grand sourire se forma sur mon visage et je ris sans retenu le visage dégoulinant de pluie. Il faisait froid, nous étions trempées et la tempête ne s'était pas calmée, mais rien ne pouvait m'enlever ma bonne humeur.

-E-est-ce que ça va Ka-chan, s'enquit Shi-chan à mon sujet, elle croyait que je perdais la tête.

-Ils s'en vont!, criai-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

Des sourires radieux apparurent sur les deux visages qui me faisaient face, séchant leurs larmes elles se jetèrent sur moi. Puis Shi-chan se figea regardant derrière moi, j'avais parlé trop vite.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, rageai-je en me retournant pour regarder dans la même direction sachant que ce ne pouvait être des anges.

Fin Pov Mika

* * *

Pov Kiba

Cela faisait déjà un moment que nous dormions et je ne me serais pas réveillé si Akamaru ne m'avait pas secoué avec de petits gémissements inquiets je me redressai donc encore dans les vapes. À en juger par la douleur que je ressentais derrière mes yeux cela ne faisait pas longtemps que mon tour de garde s'était fini et que je m'étais assoupi. Le bruit de l'orage emplissait la petite grotte et rendait impossible la détection d'intrus. Je regardai en direction de l'entré, le feu c'était éteint alors qu'Ino et Chojii s'étaient endormis. Je lâchai un soupire lasse.

-Quelle bande d'idiots, pensai-je.

Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir, le froid et nos vêtements mouillés ne faisaient qu'empirer notre état de fatigue. Alors je scrutai notre abri et je vis deux yeux brillants au fond. Je sus instantanément à qui ils appartenaient.

-Alors tu ne dors pas Uchiha, constatai-je sur le même ton qu'il y a quelques secondes.

-Iie (non)

-Avec les gardes qu'on a ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, soupirai-je, on devrait les relever pour qu'ils aillent se coucher.

-Tu n'as pas peur que je reparte? Ils ne m'ont pas placé au fond pour rien, demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

-Tu aurais pu le faire alors que tout le monde dormait et de toute façon je ne trouve pas logique que tu reviennes pour dénoncer Oto pour les rejoindre par la suite. Ce serait une perte de temps et ce n'est pas ton genre. Tu ne serais pas revenu c'est tout, point barre. Ceux qui sont incapable d'accepter cela sont paranos, m'expliquai-je en regardant Neji du coin de l'œil ce qui n'échappa pas au ninja au sharingan.

Sur ce, je me levai, imité par Sasuke pour réveiller Ino et Chojii qui ne s'en plaignirent pas, trop fatigués aussi pour en rajouter sur le fait que l'ex-déserteur m'accompagnait. Après que nous nous étions installés, le calme régnait et les seuls bruits perceptibles étaient ceux de l'orage. Tous les deux avions le regard égaré dans les petites flammes de notre feu rallumé, combien de temps sommes nous restés ainsi, je n'en sais rien, mais je n'avais plus sommeil. Nous étions perdus dans nos pensés lorsqu'un cri rageur au loin nous en tira violement.

-On va se dégourdir les jambes?, proposai-je adorant la perspective de pouvoir bouger un peu. Il me répondit par un sourire en coin visiblement du même avis que moi.

-Akamaru reste et surveille le camp, s'il y a quoi que ce soit réveilles Shikamaru, ordonnai-je à mon fidèle compagnon.

Sur ces mots, je mis mon capuchon en éteignant le feu, alors que Sasuke enfilait une cape sombre. Nous filâmes entre les arbres, à l'affut, tentant de repérer d'où provenait le cri. Ce ne fut pas vraiment long avant que nous réussissions à repérer la cause. Au milieu du sentier se tenaient trois individus qui se serraient dans leurs bras, sur le coup je dissimulai un kunai dans ma main, imité par Uchiha. Une des inconnues releva le visage nous découvrant au passage. Puis celle qui nous faisait dos piqua une crise.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, ragea-t-elle en se retournant.

Lorsque nous vîmes leur visage nous rangeâmes nos armes, ce n'étaient que des enfants. Je soupirai, quelle nuit!

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici au beau milieu de la nuit pendant une tempête en plus?, soufflai-je en avançant.

Toutefois, je m'arrêtai net car la fille avait sorti un poignard.

-Hey! Doucement gamine tu pourrais te blesser, ranges ça, m'exclamai-je en levant les mains devant moi pour montrer quelles n'étaient pas armées.

-Gamine? Non mais pour qui te prends-tu! Et je ne le rangerai certainement pas, puisque toi aussi tu es armé, répondit-elle sur un ton méfiant.

C'est alors que je remarquai que la plus petite des trois pleurait et qu'elles étaient toutes pleines de boue et des coupures de branches étaient visibles sur leur visage.

-Du calme Mika-chan, fit celle qui nous avait vu la première, ce sont des ninjas de Konoha, ils n'attaquent pas les innocents fait moi confiance.

La dénommée Mika hésita, son regard passait de nous à son amie, puis elle soupira, résignée, et abaissa son arme.

-Si on meurt cette fois si cela sera ta faute, lâcha-t-elle, visiblement lasse.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, on a entendu un cri et on s'est dit qu'on devrait venir jeter un œil, assurai-je en me rapprochant Sasuke légèrement en retrait, dit pourquoi tu pleures petite.

L'enfant me fixa avec de grands yeux verts, alors je lui fis un grand sourire comme pour l'encourager, mais ce fut Mika qui répondit à sa place.

-C'est une longue histoire…, fit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse alors que ses yeux fixaient le sol, vous ne devriez pas être ici c'est dangereux.

-Quel danger?, intervint Sasuke pour la première fois.

Elle le fixa longuement, à savoir si elle pouvait, ou non, nous raconter cette histoire qu'elle avait mentionnée. La jeune fille interrogea du regard son amie qui connaissait Konoha demandant son avis, elle acquiesça.

-C'est si terrible que ça?, m'étonnai-je.

-Tu n'as même pas idée, répondit-elle sombrement, c'est d'accord on vous raconte, mais ne venez pas nous traiter de menteuses après.

-On en a vu des choses dans notre vie ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je pour l'encourager, venez on a un abri pour se protéger de la pluie.

Elles acceptèrent et nous suivirent jusqu'à la petite grotte. À notre retour, je constatai que les autres dormaient toujours alors je rallumai le petit feu pour réchauffer les trois nouvelles qui étaient trempées jusqu'au os. Elles semblèrent stupéfaites par notre nombre et je leur fis signe de ne pas trop faire de bruit pour ne pas les réveiller. Alors que nous nous assîmes à l'orée de la grotte, laissant quelques mètres entre nous et les autres, Akamaru sorti d'entre les dormeurs pour venir nous rejoindre. Il vint me rencontrer en premier comme à son habitude et je le caressai machinalement, puis il alla se poster devant la plus jeune, ce qui fit apparaître un petit sourire sur son visage. Elle éleva sa main pour le toucher, mais se ravisa. Elle me questionnait des yeux, visiblement gênée de me demander la permission pour le toucher.

-Vas y, tu peux le toucher si tu veux, Akamaru ne mord pas les gentils, dis-je tout bas avec un clin d'œil.

Sans attendre, la petite fit signe à mon chien d'approcher sa tête pour qu'elle puisse le caresser, ce que le chien fit sans hésiter. Ses grands yeux verts ne pleuraient plus et son petit sourire fit place à un beaucoup plus grand, sa peine était passée, du moins pour l'instant.

-Quel est ton nom petite?

-Kieko monsieur et mon amie là-bas s'appelle Shisumi, répondit l'interpellée sans lâcher le chien du regard.

-Monsieur? Oh la je dois avoir le même âge que tes amies, ris-je pas du tout insulter.

Le petit groupe avait retiré leur capuchon mouillé, Mika avait de longs cheveux noirs avec des teintes de bleu foncé retenus par un foulard, ses yeux étaient bleu clair alors que sa peau était très pâle. Contrairement à elle, Shisumi avait le teint plus foncé, ses cheveux étaient longs et violet, alors que ses yeux abordaient une teinte argenté. Finalement, la plus jeune avait de courts cheveux bruns, des yeux verts comme ceux des elfes des légendes et la couleur de sa peau se situait entre les deux teintes de celle de ses amies elle devait avoir 11 ans.

-Je ferais peut-être mieux de réveiller Shikamaru avant que vous ne nous racontiez tout, pensai-je à voix haute, l'aube n'est pas loin de toute façon.

-Ce Shikamaru, est-ce votre chef?, s'enquit la fille aux yeux bleus.

-Il est seulement en charge de notre mission, répondis-je lasse.

-Alors c'est votre chef, affirma-t-elle.

-Si tu veux.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers le plus proche dormeur. M'accroupissant à côté de lui, je le secouai doucement pour ne pas le mettre en alerte… quoi que je ne pense pas que quoique ce soit puisse le mettre en alerte alors qu'il dort.

-Nē (hey) le flemmard on se réveille.

Il ouvrit les yeux, son air ensommeillé collé au visage, mais interrogateur aussi.

-T'es mieux d'avoir une bonne raison de me réveiller, je t'en colle une au visage si ce n'est pas le cas.

Aimable, qu'il est drôle j'aime bien ses blagues.

-Y'a du nouveau je crois que ça pourrait t'intéresser… et on ne t'appelle pas le flemmard pour rien, tu ne m'en collerais pas une parce qu'on sait tous les deux que ça serait trop « galère » pour toi.

Fin Pov Kiba


	6. Chapter 5

**第五章****Chapitre 5 (daigosh****ō****) –**

Pov Yuuri

Alors que nos trois ennemis avaient disparus, je me tournai pour observer les victimes de l'attaque. La plupart tenaient encore debout, ils étaient couvert de marques de coups et de blessures, toutefois ceux-ci étaient mineures.

-Combien étiez-vous?, m'enquis-je.

-Dix-sept, annonça un garçon aux cheveux rouge foncé en s'avançant à ma rencontre, il était probablement leur chef.

Il ne restait qu'une pognée du nombre qu'ils étaient, en le comptant, il y avait une fille aux cheveux roses, une autre aux cheveux blonds, qui se nommaient respectivement Sakura et Temari. Il y avait aussi deux garçons qui portaient le nom de Naruto et Kankuro, le premier blond et l'autre brun. Finalement, quatre ninjas qui semblaient être leur escorte à en juger par leur uniforme. Huit personnes furent donc assassinées cette nuit.

-Pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce qui se passe?, s'exclama la rose à notre intention.

Je regardai ses yeux verts un instant, puis acquiesçai, ils étaient en droit de savoir après avoir subi une telle perte.

-Hai, accompagnez nous jusqu'à notre QG ce sera plus sûr, il pourrait y en avoir d'autre dehors, offris-je.

-Il pourrait y en avoir d'autre…, murmura le chef qu'ils appelaient Gaara, il était visiblement inquiet.

-Kazekage-sama!, intervint un des quatre ninjas de l'escorte, laissez nous repartir vers Suna pour vous, nous prendrons des mesures pour protéger le peuple pendant votre absence, nous les avons vu à l'œuvre, continua-t-il en regardant les trois autres concernés.

-Baki-sensei…, fit la blonde inquiète de la décision du ninja.

-C'est d'accord, finit par accepter Gaara après une minutes de réflexion, nous reviendrons au plus vite.

Le petit groupe ne perdit pas de temps et retourna d'où il était venu, soutenant un d'entre eux qui était blessé.

-Ne vous en faite pas, les anges n'ont aucune raison de survoler le désert, ils savent que nous n'y sommes pas, assurai-je, votre village sera en sécurité jusqu'è leur retour, je ne crois pas que les anges redescendent avant.

-Où se trouve votre QG au juste?, s'enquit le blond aux yeux azur.

-Le lieu le plus sûr pour se couper d'eux c'est la terre, pour certaine raison nous n'arrivons pas à nous détecter les uns les autres lorsque la terre nous sépare, expliqua ma coéquipière à nos nouveaux amis.

-Pourquoi n'arrivons-nous pas à sentir votre énergie même en étant à côté de vous ?, nous questionna Temari.

-Oh mais vous le pouvez, affirmai-je alors que des regards incrédules se posèrent sur moi.

-Nani (quoi)? Alors pourquoi ne le pouvions-nous pas tout à l'heure ou même à l'instant ?, continua-t-elle.

-La tempête n'est pas de provenance naturelle, une très grande puissance en est la cause, c'est pour cela que même les mouvements que vous pouviez déceler facilement sont indétectables pour le moment. Toutefois, sachez qu'à la fin de cet orage, vous pourrez ressentir notre énergie, alors que nous ne le pourrons pas à votre égard.

-Connaissez-vous la raison de ce phénomène ?, demanda Sakura les yeux brillants d'intérêt.

-Hai, notre énergie est beaucoup plus forte que la vôtre, notre sens de détection est donc moins aiguisé que celui que possèdent les ninjas, nous sommes habitués à la facilité. À ce jour, je ne connais qu'un seul ange capable de détecter les humains et rassurez-vous c'est un ange de notre côté.

Mille questions se lisaient dans leurs yeux, seulement il fallait que nous nous mettions à l'abri et cela nous demandait un jour de marche.

-Vous en savez une partie maintenant, suivez nous et je vous raconterai tout le reste une fois en sécurité, conclus-je.

Sur ce, nous nous mîmes en route pour les montagnes, plus à l'ouest de leur destination initiale.

Fin Pov Yuuri

Plus la nuit avançait, plus la tempête se calmait, ce qui rassurait grandement les ninjas qui s'étaient réfugiés dans la petite grotte.

Pov Shikamaru

Je me forçai à m'asseoir après m'être fait réveillé par Kiba. L'expression qu'abordait le visage du dresseur de chiens avait allumé ma curiosité. Je me levai sans trop me hâter, il ne faut pas perdre les bonnes vieilles habitudes tout de même, et je me dirigeai lentement vers le petit groupe à l'avant. Le long de mon court trajet, je détaillai les trois inconnues qui étaient assises en face des deux ninjas de Konoha… en fait il serait plus convenable de dire du ninja de Konoha et de l'ex et nouveau ninja de Konoha. Je pus en déduire qu'Inuzuka avait la même perception que moi face au cas de l'ex déserteur. Il a acquit de la puissance et ses plans ont changé. Pourquoi ? On en sait rien, tant qu'on l'a à l'œil ça devrait aller. Bref, elles étaient trois filles, deux avait à peu près notre âge alors que la plus petite semblait avoir plusieurs années en moins. Une fois assis à la gauche de Kiba, je vis plusieurs ninjas se réveiller et faire de même, je ne m'en occupai pas et m'adressai-je aux nouvelles.

-Je m'appelle Shikamaru Nara, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Je me nomme Mika, voici mes amies Shisumi Oroni et Kieko, me répondit aussitôt celle aux cheveux noirs, excuser nous de faire ainsi irruption dans votre refuge, nous avons eu quelques ennuis et…, s'arrêta-t-elle en posant les yeux sur Kiba et Sasuke ils ne s'étaient visiblement pas présentés.

-Gomen on ne s'est pas présenté, fit le dresseur de chiens avec un sourire embarrassé et un bras derrière la tête.

Dans le mille.

-Je m'appelle Kiba Inuzuka et voici Sasuke Uchiha.

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire avant de reprendre son explication en se retournant vers moi.

- Alors Kiba et Sasuke nous ont trouvé dans la forêt.

-De quel danger parlais-tu tout à l'heure ?, l'interrogea Sasuke avec son sérieux habituel cela piqua ma curiosité.

-En fait, vous m'avez entendu crier parce que nous étions sur le point de nous faire attaquer, mais quelque chose a arrêté nos assaillants et ils sont repartis, continua-t-elle en plissant le front elle ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi elles ne s'étaient pas faites attaquer.

-Combien étaient-ils ?, fis-je à mon tour.

-Ils n'étaient que deux, Shisumi et moi savons-nous défendre, Kieko sait la base mais jamais nous n'aurions pu gagner ce combat toutes les trois, expliqua-elle tristement en regardant la plus petite qui s'était assoupi dans le pelage d'Akamaru. Notre histoire dépasse ce que vous pouvez avoir entendu, mais plus vous en saurez, plus vous pourrez vous protéger.

Il y avait une pointe de désespoir dans sa voix et elle avait toute l'attention de notre groupe maintenant entièrement réuni autour du feu. Puis elle nous surprit tous en nous posant une seule question.

-Croyez-vous aux anges, Ninjas ?

Nous restâmes perplexe, elle s'était adressée à nous tous et aucun ne répondit. Devant notre silence elle finit par enchaîner.

-Vous avez tous déjà entendu parler des rois et du monde autrefois, cependant beaucoup d'informations vous ont été cachées. Laissez moi vous raconter. Anciennement, la porte entre le monde de la terre et celle du ciel était ouverte. Les Hommes et les anges cohabitaient puisque la reine des créatures célestes était amoureuse d'un roi humain. Pour être brève, le roi a tenté de tuer la reine pour avoir le pouvoir des deux mondes et il a échoué. À cause de sa trahison et de sa mort, la reine des anges s'est enlevée la vie. Depuis, les ten'shi bushi affrontent les ten'shi baikokudo. Le premier groupe déteste les humains alors que le deuxième les protège. Les baikokudo qui ont été attrapés par les bushi ont été jetés des cieux et la porte a été refermée. Le passage entre la terre et les cieux n'a jamais plus été ouvert, seulement les choses ont changées. Ils ont rouvert la porte hier, d'où la terrible tempête est sortie. Si les anges d'en haut ont agit ainsi ce n'est pas pour reformer le lien entre eux et leurs frères, la haine a atteint leur cœur et l'a recouvert comme une coquille d'acier. Maintenant que leur deuil est fait, ils redescendent pour tuer les baikokudo et les humains qui se dresseront sur leur passage.

Mika finit sa phrase dans une petite voix, la mâchoire serrée et le souffle court. Sa frustration était perceptible pour tous, autant que sa peur.

-Pourquoi serions-nous supposé te croire ?, la questionna Neji septique.

-Neji, pour quelle raison nous mentirait-elle les démons existent alors pourquoi pas les anges?, répondit Kiba à sa place.

-Il n'a pas tord, l'appuya Tenten d'une voix plus douce, pourquoi connaitrait-elle une telle histoire, alors que nous n'avons jamais entendu ne serait-ce qu'une légende à ce sujet.

Il se tut et tourna le regard vers la jeune fille, il ne savait quoi répondre. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux.

-C'est une preuve dont vous avez besoin ?, nous questionna-t-elle avec un beau sourire, ses yeux brillaient.

Personne ne la lâchait des yeux et nous lui répondîmes encore avec un silence. Prenant cette absence de bruit pour une affirmation, elle se remit sur pied et recula de quelques pas. Puis, sans rien ajouter elle tira sur la boucle qui retenait sa cape. Shisumi la regardait et il n'était pas difficile de savoir que son cœur battait la chamade, ses yeux trahissaient sa nervosité… qu'allait elle nous montrer ? Comparée à elle, Mika semblait sûr d'elle.

-Nazenara (parce que)…, elle fit glisser sa cape au sol, j'y étais.

Deux grandes ailes blanches s'étaient déployées de derrière son dos. Nous étions figés de stupeur, mes paupières clignèrent à plusieurs reprises.

-Sugoi (incroyable)!, Kiba ne cacha pas son épatement après que la surprise fut passée.

-M-mais comment pouvais-tu y être, c'était il y a plus d'une centaine d'années, lâcha Hinata.

-En fait, commença l'ange le rose aux joues, j'ai deux cent ans. J'avais exactement six ans quand le conflit s'est produit et je ne voulais pas vieillir alors j'ai gardé cette âge jusqu'à ce qu'il y a dix ans. On peut figer notre âge mais on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Je me disais que si j'étais une enfant ils ne me tueraient pas, conclut-elle honteuse.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis, ma coéquipière avait posé cette question avec un regard surpris.

-Kieko est née, son regard s'était adouci tout en poursuivant elle promenait ses yeux bleus sur ses deux amies, et j'ai rencontré ma première amie humaine.

Shisumi lui sourit chaleureusement, un lien fort semblait relier les trois. Plusieurs questions s'étaient formées dans mon esprit lors de sa révélation.

-Pour quelle raison vous déplaciez-vous seules ? Vous devez connaître d'autres anges non ?, dis-je avec intérêt.

-En effet nous en connaissons, Kieko présente et beaucoup d'autres baikokudo, ses joues avaient rosies de nouveau, nous ne sommes jamais parties sans protection des limites de notre cachette… Et il semble que nous n'avons pas choisi le bon moment pour vivre notre premier voyage.

Le soleil commençait déjà à se lever, les premières lueurs étaient visibles, sur ce, une pensée me traversa.

-Auriez-vous croisé des ninjas en provenance du désert ?

-Nous n'arrivons pas du désert, s'excusa la mauve.

-Serait-il possible qu'ils se soient fait repérer par d'autres bushi ?, continua Shino sur ma lancée.

Elles me fixèrent toutes les deux, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

-Un ange ne peut pas ressentir le chakra que vous possédez, je suis la seule qui le peut parce que Shisumi et moi nous connaissons depuis que je suis petite ce qui m'a permis de m'accoutumer à l'énergie que vous dégagez. Kieko le pourra probablement bientôt, mais il est impossible que les bushi le puissent. À moins qu'ils les aient vus il ne devrait pas y avoir de danger… Cependant, nous voyons bien dans le noir, notre vision est parfaite, termina l'ange.

La tempête s'est arrêtée aussi subitement qu'elle avait commencée et plus un nuage ne couvrait le ciel, nous ne devions pas perdre une seconde.

-Préparez vous à partir, nous nous remettons en route dans quelques minutes, ordonnai-je tout en voyant que Shisumi semblait sur le point de s'endormir sur place alors que Mika ne laissait pas transparaitre une once de fatigue, Kiba est-ce que Shisumi peut embarquer sur Akamaru, proposai-je au ninja alors qu'il installait Kieko sur le dos du chien.

-Oui, il arrive à me porter alors un enfant et une fille ne lui poseront pas de problème, m'affirma-t-il.

C'est ainsi que nous repartîmes vers l'escouade du désert.

Fin Pov Shikamaru

Après avoir pris leur envole, les trois anges s'arrêtèrent à mi-chemin entre le ciel et la terre. La noirceur les rendait invisibles à la vue du sol. La fille avait sorti un cristal de forme allongée pas plus long que le petit doigt de la main. Elle le fit briller d'une douce lumière rouge, illuminant au passage celui qu'abordait le collier de Deitchi, ainsi que la pierre de la même matière sur la bague de Zad. C'est ainsi que le groupe communiquait, un lieu de rendez-vous était établi et lorsque les cristaux brillaient cela annonçait le moment de s'y rendre.

-Les autres sont prévenus, allons retrouver Skyde pour mettre le plan à exécution, murmura-t-elle à l'intention des deux autres, ne perdons pas de temps.

Sur ce, ils reprirent leur route vers la porte, ne sachant pas que deux des prévenus étaient sur le point d'attraper deux anges et qu'ils les avaient arrêtés dans leur poursuite. Ayura, Deitchi et Zad firent irruption dans la pièce au diamant et ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que les deux bushi rappelés par la blonde fassent de même.

-Pourquoi nous avoir rappelé ? Nous étions sur le point d'attraper deux baikokudo, s'emporta une des arrivants.

-Ayura, Deitchi et moi avons trouvé ce que le chef cherchait, nous avons joué avec quelques humains et il s'est avéré qu'ils étaient des ninjas nous n'avions plus assez d'énergie pour ce qui nous est tombé dessus après, grogna le troisième.

-Alors vous avez aussi trouvé des traitres ?, s'étonna la fille ange.

-La très chère Miyu-chan et le beau Yuuri, susurra sa semblable, ils se trouvent dans la forêt à proximité du grand étendu de sable, les ninjas survivants les accompagnent.

-Faisons vite alors, c'est du beau travail, renchérit l'ange responsable de l'ouverture de la porte.

-Skyde, l'accueillir les cinq en inclinant légèrement la tête.

-Ayura c'est à toi que je confie la mission, dit-il en tournant son regard vers la concernée puis en avançant vers elle, tu dois les suivre en camouflant ta présence et en te transformant… et ne choisi pas une forme trop voyante, soupira-t-il sachant que la jeune fille aimait les loups et les autres grands animaux.

-…Je ne pourrai pas accomplir ta volonté avec l'énergie qui me reste, s'attrista-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Je ne vous ai pas accompagné pour une raison bien précise, fit-il avec un petit rire.

Il serra les deux avant-bras de la fille avec ses mains qui s'illuminèrent à son contact. Elle lâcha un petit cri de surprise puis regarda fascinée. Les autres présents dans la pièce abordaient le même regard étonné qu'Ayura.

-Depuis quand peux-tu transmettre ton énergie? Il faut être fort pour pouvoir le faire, s'exclama la blonde alors que ses forces revenaient à elle.

-Douterais-tu de mes capacités, s'amusa celui qu'ils appelaient Skyde.

Pour toute réponse elle secoua la tête négativement avec son sourire d'ange et de l'admiration plein les yeux. Malgré le fait que la colère s'était emparée de leur cœur, l'équipe que formaient les six anges guerriers était soudée. Les quatre garçons et les deux filles se faisaient entièrement confiance.

-Quand tu l'auras trouvé, reviens faire ton rapport au commandant, si tout se passe comme prévu viens nous rejoindre sur la terre tu n'auras pas de difficulté à nous trouver, conclut-il.

Sans rien ajouter, l'ange devint un petit pinson du nord (un oiseau) et reprit la direction de la porte.


End file.
